Meghan
|place=17/22 |challenges=2 |votesagainst=4 |days=9 }}Meghan is a contestant on Survivor: Norway. Profile Full interview can be found here. Name: Meghan Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? I find myself fitting more into the tribe. While i may be very strong socially, my relationship set me up to play a game driven by logic. My game is based around efficiency. I refuse to play the game in the now but prefer to look at it from a 10 thousand foot codes. I punish mistakes made by other players, I analyze everyone’s games and make sure that I can make the correct decision even if it’s a difficult one. Sure there are Elements of the game driven by my emotions but emotions can cause weakness and consistent weakness will cost you the game. Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? I am the most down to earth person you will ever meet, I treat everyone the way I want to be treated. That’s the golden rule in life and that’s how I was raised. I treat everyone equally, were far from perfect. I wish the best for everyone, meaning I hate to see people fail or successful. I don’t take things so personally it’s a game, if I’m voted out, that decision was the best for their game and I respect that. Anyway always staying humble. What do you wish to get out of this season more than anything else? Mostly, I just want a chance to play, I wanna make new friends and build relationships. This is what the experience is all about. Also I want to win. It is my time to shine. I’m due for a win, so I’m very power hungry. What is your proudest characteristic of yourself, and what do you wish you could improve upon? My proudest characteristic of myself would be that I was raised by the golden rule in life and that is to treat people the way I want to be treated. It’s so pure and so real, it will get you places in life. One thing I would like to improve on trusting others, yeah I have trust issues. Game and irl. Something to work on, I’m not perfect but living my best life. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? I play a very loyal game. If you have my back, I have yours. All about the loyalty. But there comes a time in a game of survivor where you have to vote players off as the numbers shrink down. That is the hardest part of this game. I build relationships and bonds to get me to the top. I use these social skills that I have to my advantage. I try not to be the villain but I have been a villain a few times. Survivor Norway Voting History Trivia *Meghan had applied three times before finally getting onto Norway. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Narvik Tribe Category:Alta Tribe Category:17th Place Category:Survivor: Norway